KHR Dares :3
by Hisaruki Kyoya
Summary: welcome to a place where u can request a dare/dares for the KHR guys to do!sorry it's sucks XP D: but feel free to make any dare for any KHR char,k?   p.s.: ' : ' means White mokona  sometimes
1. Chapter 1

Xin: Yo everyone! I'm Xin :3

Hisaruki: *mumble* more like hentai onna

Xin: *angrymark* anyway, this is...

White Mokona: hello every1 i'm white Mokona! nice to meet you all! Some of u guys not know,i'm from XXXHolicXXX and Tubasa! :3

Xin: ... din't u return back to ur own world?

White Mokona: i got bored,so i came here

Xin: ... anyway again, this is...

White Mokona: i want sake

Xin: fine fine soon! =.= anyway,this is Hisaruki,she's a friend of mine

Hisaruki: yo!

white Mokona: i want sake Xin-chan

Xin: soon*faceplam* i'm leaving for a while,gonna read some yaoi

Hisaruki: R18 yaoi? XD

Xin: NO WAY!

w. Mokona: so... who's the person holding the camera?

Hisaruki: i belive it's watsanuki

watsanuki: *mumbles*

: ye! hi there

Xin: *reading while nosebleeding and started to have goose bumps*

Hisaruki: -_-''' ok feel free to make a dare for any KHR char k? ;)

: i want Sake watsanuki D:

Hisaruki: *sigh* sake's on that table

w,mokona: ye!

(sorry it's sucks XP D: but feel free to make any dare for any KHR char,k?)


	2. Chapter 2

Xin: *goose bumps everywhere*

Hisaruki: reading yaoi fanfiction again?

Xin: no(-liar XD)

: look our 1st dare!

Xin: ouch my tummy hurts

Hisaruki: serve u right anyway

dares by Princess Arcs Di Cielo!:

Hibari: say something nice to Mukuro

Tsuna:quak like a duck?

Ryohei: act like a girl

Xin: =_= ok...

Hisaruki: good ur back,go call Hibari

Xin: eh? why me D:

Hisaruki: that person ask for it

Xin: but...but...but... moko-chan u do it

: no wastanuki

wastanuki: ?

Xin: no his the camera man!

Hisaruki: Xin-chan,i thought u like Hibari-san *smirks*

Xin: fine fine *bought a chainsaw and look for him*

Hisaruki: i'll look for Mukuro ,moko and watsanuki u look after the studio

: k!

watsanuki: a... wat just happened?

mean while

Xin: *manged to bought hibari,wounded*

Hibari: what do u wat

Xin: Shut up

Hisaruki: his here! ^_^

Mukuro: kufufu...

Hibari: *hits Mukuro*

Xin: woah,stop right there skylark *stops him*

Hibari: you can't order me

Hisaruki: yes we can. if u don't behave urself,might as well say bye bye to Namimori chuu

: *holding a remode* :P

Hibari: -tch- what do u want?

Xin: SAY SOMETHING NICE TO MUKURO

Hibari: I like(hate) u, pineapple head...

Xin: wuah?

Mukuro: *angry mark* oya

Hisaruki: no battle!

Xin: phew ok next is...

Hibari: kamikorosu

Xin: e-e-e-h-h-

: Tsuna quack like a duck

Tsuna: eh? why

Reborn: cause it's a dare

: hi Reborn!

Reborn: ciao~su

Tsuna: hiiiiiiii! *started quacking like a duck*

: now act like a duck XD

Tsuna: eh? b-b-but...

Reborn: do it *use gun and point at tsuna*

Tsuna: hiiiiiiiiii *acting like 1*

Xin and Hisaruki: *holding laughter*

Hibari: ... hmph! *leaves*

Xin: sorry skylark-kun,u have to stay here :D

Hibari: *smach Xin*

Xin: ouch! hey that's reminds me of my friends story :D

Hisaruki: it was a fun,no meaning story indeed

: now...

Ryohei: extream! anyone call for extream?

: good,became a girl XD reborn

Reborn: *nods and shootes ryohei with his butlet*

Ryohei: hello there i'm a girl i love the colour pink! i love unicorns,dolls and many girls suffs! ...

All of us: *pukes*

Xin: I think that's all for now,gonna *puked on the stage* feel free *puke* request

(sorry for all the spelling,if got)


	3. Chapter 3

Xin: i think i have puke too much

Hisaruki: more then the 1st time u saw yaoi

Xin: =_= *nods*

white mokona: X3 back to work

from lil Chrome-chan :

Hibari: Kiss Chrome

Colonello : confess to Lal!

Tsuna: Dress like a girl~!

Xin: ok... uh... *look at Hibari*

Hibari: wat now?

Xin: would u mind kissing a girl

Hibari: ...

Hisaruki: good!

white mokona: here she is!

Chrome: *got tied*

Xin: oi! be gental *untied* r u alright?

Chrome: yeah thanks

Hisaruki: may i do it?

Xin: sure sure

white mokona: *pushes Hibari to kiss chrome*

chrome: #/O

Hibari: O/O

Xin: *took a pic* :P best pic i ever took

chrome: *became Mukuro* oya

Hibari: *dark arua*

Xin: *glups* uh oh wuah~ *runs*

Mukuro: kufufu...

Hisaruki: -_-''''' scary

next

white Mokona: Colonello,confess to Lal!

colonello: ? what the heck am I doing here

white Mokona: nothing much

Lal: ? *blushes*

colonello: *blushes* l-l-lal?

Lal: *blushes*c-colonello-san

white mokona: white mokona! xD

Xin: Xin-chan! XD

Hisaruki: Hisa Hisa-chan! XD

Colo and lal: *annored*

three of us: we're still little you know :P

white mokona: anyway,COLO,CONFESS TO LAL RIGHT THIS SECOND

Colo: -tch- lal,

lal: what*blushes*

colo:*glup* will you be my girlfriend

lal: uh...

white mokona: *making lal's voices* yes,yes i will

lal: *angry arua*

white mokona: uh oh XD *runs*

Xin: next,TSUNA!

Tsuna: nani nani Xin-chan

Xin: =w= could u put this on *holding a dress*

Tsuna: eh? no way!

White mokona: sorry it's a dare *caught Tsuna*

Xin: now be a good boy and listen to us ^u^

Tsuna: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Xin and white mokona: *forcing Tsuna to wear a dress*

Hisaruki: -_-'''' reminds me of Haruhi

Xin and white mokona: done!

Tsuna: h-help (uke)

Hibari: ...

Hisaruki and the other dude: *nosebleed*

Xin: XD that was fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Xin: *yawning*

white mokona: ohiyou Xin-chan

Hisaruki: ohiyou

watanuki: ohiyou

Xin: ohiyou=~= *yawn* minna

White mokona and Hisaruki: stay up late again?

Xin: pretty much,reading fanfiction some yaoi(s) again

White mokona and Hisaruki: let us guess 1869

Xin: *nods* now gonna read manga,last thing,if all of u guys were luckily,there will be 1chapter will be ur own dares giving to me =w= manga time!

...

Xin: F*** u Deamon Spade

Hisaruki: hey Xin-chan while you was reading manga,i used your phone and i found som yaoi fanfiction in it

Xin: ... i was reading yesterday,and give me back

white mokona: anyway

This is from SnowieG27

Hi hi! ^^

I want Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera and Yamamoto to sing Tatta Latta. ^^

Do update soon! :)

Xin: *stares at 'G27'* i think it's a yaoi

Hisaruki: *smach Xin's head* will you juz stop thinking about yaoi?

Xin: :P next yaoi pairing 4 me 0027 8*P

Hisaruki: *smachs Xin head*

Xin: :P

white mokona: Hibari,Mukuro,Gokudera and Yamamoto sing Tatta Latta

Xin: :/ din't heard be4 so sing

Hibari and gokudera: -tch-/-tch- u can't order me

white MOkona: hm... :/ yes we can,if u don't might as well say goodbye to Tsuna! :3

Xin: does that means if Gokudera does't do it,i'm able to r*** a uke guy? :3

Hisaruki: *smach Xin's head and Xin passed out*

White MOkona: a... yeah!

Gokudera: -tch-

Xin: *made some death wishes*

Mukuro and Yamamoto: kufufu/ ? sure!

Xin: a...wat juz happened? I'm hungry again watsanuki!

watsanuki: -tch- coming! *made pancake*

Xin: that was long

watsanuki: *nods*

white mokona and Hisaruki: i prefer to be empty stomch

Xin: wuhy*eating*

Hisaruki: *smirks*

White Mokona: sure SING!

Xin: owo?

Hibari,Mukuro,Gokudera and Yamamoto:

*singings*

Tatta!

Latta Latta Latta

Latta!

Tattatta Latta Latta

Tatta!

Lattatta Latta Latta

Latta!

Tattatta Latta Latta

Tatta!

Latta Latta Latta

Latta!

Tattatta Latta Latta

Kyou mo Ashita mo Tatta Latta

Denchi kiretara Ugokenai

Sabituitara Mae nimo susumenai

Koretowa chigaunda boku tachi wa

Nanta Kanta Yume mo takusan aru

Kyou mo tanoshiku ikitaine

Tatta Latta yukaina nakama tachi

mezasu basho wa koko de owari janaiyo

Tatta Latta sekai ni one two step funde!

Tsukame yume toka kibou mo zenbu zenbu mikatani tsukete yaru

Yatta!

Latta Latta Latta

Latta!

Yattatta Latta Latta

Yatta!

Lattatta Latta Latta

Latta!

Yattatta Latta Latta

Yatta!

Latta Latta Latta

Latta!

Yattatta Latta Latta

Kyoumo ashita mo Tatta Latta

Kokoro nakushi cha Katarenai

sonna no shittenno boku tachi wa

iccho mae no koi mo tamani wa shite

asu mo hacha mecha shitetai ne

Yatta Latta Egao de nakama tachi

Egaku yume wa doko made mo hatenai ne

Yatta Latta sokai ni one two three de FLY HIGH!

Mune ni LUCKY to HAPPY daite minna minna oikaze ni narouyo

Tatta Latta Yukaina Nakama tachi

Mezasu basho wa kokode owarijanaiyo

Tatta Latta sekai ni one two step funde!

Tsukame yume toka kibou mo zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsukete yaru

Xin: *laughed and chocked on the pancake*

white mokona and Hisaruki: we warned you *laughed at the 5 of them*

Xin: *cought* well thanks for the dare SnowieG27!

Hisaruki: *make Xin spit out*


	5. Chapter 5

Xin: yo! minna *yawn* oh yaoi! =w= *found an image of 1869*

Hibari and Mukuro: ...*scary arua*/kufufu... *show some photos to Xin of her embaress pics* look how cute and hot u r

Xin: e-e-eh? give me back!

Mukuro: if u give me that

Xin: / / / / fine! *give mukuro that pics*

Mukuro: thank u very much *keep both*

Xin: / / / / now give me those!

Mukuro: kufufu... like I would

Xin: pervert!

Hisaruki: btw between Hibari,Fon,Aluade,Tsuna and the others,who do u choose

Xin: uhmmm... / / / / / Hibari-san!

Hibari: ?

white mokona: aw~

Watanuki: ahhem !

white mokona: anyway,this is dares from our friends!

bel to wash squsqu shark teeth using bread knife?

dare fran to put his frog hat to bel

dare dino to whip reborn hat

DARE XANXUS NOT TO EAT MEAT FOREVER

dare squalo to shout VOI at xanxan ear for 1 week

dare tsuna to disguise as levi

dare takeshi to laugh like bel with fran face

DARE KUSAKABE TO PUNCH HIBARI

Xin and Hisaruki: *holding laughter*

Bel: ushishihshi...

Squalo: VOIIII!

Xin,Hisaruki and white mokona: *put on ear plugs*

white wokona: hey bel! *give some knife made out of bread*

Xin: now go brush Squalo's sharks teeth and i'll return these back *holding is knives and wires*

bel: -tch- *brushes*

Hisaruki: wow that was quick XD

white mokona: next!

Fran: hai~ *took out his hat and put it on bel*

Bel: *angry mark*

Xin: :/ you know,fran's hairstyle look kinda like me during std 1-2 :3

Hisaruki: *nods*

Bel: done! Now those!

Xin: i'm so sorry fake bloody noob prince, I threw it somewhere and now it's lose :P

Bel: why you little *chase Xin*

Xin: uh oh XD*runs* this is fun! Kyaaaaaaa *knives and wires drop out from her pocket*

Bel: ushishishi... look what do I got shishishi...

Xin: uh oh *runs*

Bel: *took out frog hat and stab Xin*

Xin: R.I.P

Hisaruki: Rest In Pain XD

Bel: ushishishi...*nods*

White Mokona: next!

Deamon: nufufu... *about to poke Xin*

Xin: poke me and I'll eat you,melon head

Deamon: she's all ok

Hisaruki: wow =.=

Deamon: nufufu... *nods*

White Mokona: anyway, Dino!

Dino: Nani Nani? woah~ *steped on his wimp and **falls on Xi**n*

Xin: ouch! Oi! GET UR F***ING HAND AWAY WHERE UR TOUCHING!

Reborn: nice places to touch eh Dino

Dino : eh? sooooooooooooooo sorry

Xin: hmph! *stands up*

White Mokona: p-pffff

Hisaruki: now Dino,our friends dare you to whip reborn hat!

Dino's men : we're so sorry we're late *bows*

Dino: *feel a little annored*

Reborn: *smirks*

White Mokona: the battle between ex-student and house/home teacher begins now!

Dino and Reborn: *battling?*

Xin : while they r batling *places a necklace at XanXus*

Xanxus: what's this for,sum?

White Mokona: it's a dare,do it or... I drink all ur wine!

Xanxus: what dare?

Hisaruki: NOT TO EAT MEAT FOREVER!

Xanxus: …...

Hisaruki: save animals XD

Xanxus: what happen if I eats?

Xin: you'll be killed by this "untakeble" necklaces,and it's breakproofs too XD

Xanxus: -tch-

Hisaruki: wow,that was Fast XD the 'X'

Xin: :P

white Mokona: next!

Dino: *can't wimp Reborn's hat*

Reborn: *smirks*

Xin: haha,wimp! :P

Dino: maa maa

Tsuna: ? nani nani

Xin and White Mokona : good try this on! *grabed Tsuna*

Tsuna: ? I don't wanna

Xin and White Mokona: don't be shy ahahahaha ^_^ *forced Tsuna to disguise as levi *

Hisaruki: ….. creepy...

~~ 5 Minutes Later~~

Xin and White Mokona: ta-daa! XD

Hisaruki: :/ not bad XD

Tsuna: help T^T

Bel: shishishi...

White Mokona: next!

Yamamoto: yo!

Xin: hi Yamamoto! Could u laugh like this * laugh like bel with fran face* ushishishishi

Bel: shishishi...*stab's Xin's head*

White Mokona: head shot XD

Xin: my brain :l

Yamamoto: hm... i'll try *started*

everyone: p-ffff

Hisaruki: next but not least!

KUSAKABE: ?

Xin: *took Kusakabe and punches Hibari* he did it XD

Hibari: …... *angry arua*

Kusakabe: uh oh i'm so sorry Kyoya-sama!

Hibari: hmph!

Xin: =w= luckily well that's all for now! Feel free to requset! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Xin: finally! I can touch the computer and write fanfiction! :D

White Mokona and Hisaruki: sorry that u have waited for this long *bow*

Xin: *in pjamas* : / / / / 3

White Mokona and Hisaruki: uh... why r u wearing that

Xin: i'm to lazy to change cuz after this,i'm sure i'm going stright to bed :P

Hisaruki: ok...

white mOkona: ok dares by Princess Arcs Di Cielo!

Yay,my second request *sweatdrops*  
>~gokudera give a one box of cigarettes to ryohei,and let him smoke for one hour<br>~mukuro,use pink lipstick at your lips,without using an illusion.  
>~tsuna,mmm... dress hibari like a bird XD<br>(please dont kill me,hehe XDD)

Three of us: we won't,we'll be the 1 to replace ur death XD

Xin: *steals 1 of Gokodera's cigarettes* :P

Gokudera: hey!

Hisaruki: *pretent to be a polis woman* i'm so sorry,ur underage to smoke XD

white mokona: according the rules in Malaysia (here),people who is under 18 can't smoke

Gokudera: oh ya,i saw Xin in the Lottoires store and there said people who are under 21

Xin: now Ryohei,close your eyes *lights cigarettes*

Ryohei: ? *close eyes*

Xin: *grins and pushes Gokudera and Ryohei in a room* let the smokers to be in there for 1 hour,shall we? ^_^

every1: *nods*

white Mokona: ye,let's have cake! *offers*

Every1: *eats*

Xin: *nervours*

Hisaruki: what's the matter Xin

Xin: eh? i-iie / / / /

Hisaruki: : 3 if u said so...

white Mokona: btw what happened to Squalo sreaming in XanXus ear 4 one week? XD

Xin: ur right XD *banged a door opens*

Squalo: *mouth got tape*

Xanxus: hmph!

Xin: *sweatdrop* testing... VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Xanxus: *tape Xin's mouth* annoying

Xin: …...

every1: …...

~1 hour~

Xin: ok! *opens the door that have Gokudera and Ryohei*

Ryohei: *fainted*

white mokona: *sent him to Tanjung Rambutan (a mental problem hospital that can be found in Malaysia)* X3

Xin: uh …... Moko-chan,why did u send him so far away =_= there's a hospital in this state already

Hisaruki: …..

White Mokona: anyway,moving on!

~ mukuro,use pink lipstick at your lips,without using an illusion~

Xin: *glup* I think i'll do it

Hisaruki: gambatte,

Mukuro: kufufu

Xin: hey pineapple (having an eggplant hair style)

Mukuro: what Xin-chan

Xin: *traped Mukuro using Kido* there :D now *use pink lipstick on his lips* pfffffff XD

Mukuro: oya,r u sure,turn your head to north

Xin: ? ah!

Mukuro: kufufu...

Xin: and if ur there then this must be

Deamon: nufufu... *holdes Xin's chin*

Xin: deamon? pffffffffffff Deamon-san look weird XD

Deamon: oh really,*stab Xin*

Xin: ah!*died*

Hisaruki: You eggplant melon head and pineapples

Deamon and Mukuro: nufufu/kufufu *nods*

White Mokona: uh... :(

Hisaruki: god for crying out loud *show a pic of Deamon,Hibari,Aluade,Mukuro,Hyper Tsuna,G,Gokudera and primo at her*

Xin: ? OMG WTH? *nosebleed and faint again*

White Mokona: uh...

Hisaruki: see,a ok!

White Mokona: ok,next!

~ tsuna,mmm... dress hibari like a bird XD~

Hisaruki: ok! *a hibird cosplay*XD

white mokona: where did u get that

Hisaruki: haru gave me XD

white Mokona: ok! Tsuna!

Tsuna: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I don't wanna!

White mokona: don't worry his freaking weak now see

Deamon and Mukuro: *made sakuras peadeals*

Hisaruki: and this *shows a remode that can distory Namimori chuu*

Hibari:*got shot by 'something'*

Xin: ? **gaps** Hibari-san!

Tsuna: *glups* here goes nothing *put on a hibird costume on Hibari* phew

Xin: I think i'll go to bed ,let's continue tomorrow *yawn*

~ next day~

Xin,Hibari and Aluade: WTH?

Deamon and Mukuro : nufufu /kufufu white Mokona put us in a room to sleep together

Xin: =A=** wait, if u guys is here,how am I gonna change?

Deamon: nufufu*nods* here then

Xin: like I would! / / / /

Hibari: …... *goes to the toilet and change*

Xin: =A=**

white Mokona: *opens their door* Ohiyou~!

Xin: finally! GET OUT!

Deamon,Mukuro and Alaude: *nods and got out*

Xin: *forgotten about Hibari and change in the room*

Hibari: *got out* . . . .

Xin: ? eh? GET OUT!

Hibari: *nods*

Xin: gezz

~5 minutes later

Xin: *yawn*

white Mokona: ok~ conitunue!

Xin: *reads yaoi doujishi*

by Lil' crome-chan

Nee, nee! Can I request again?

If I can, these are my requests:

-Ken, treat Chrome nicely!

-MM, what does your name stands for..?

-Gokudera, eat Bianchi's poison cooking! XD

-Hibari, be as cowards as Tsuna!

Okay! Thanks if you would fulfill my request!

Xin: :3 request as many as you can now

ken: *got tied* LET ME GO!

White Mokona: wuah~ stop suggling

Ken: -tch- what do u want

Hisaruki: *give a pices of cake ken* now go serve to Chrome!

Ken: I don't wanna

white mokona and Xin: you sure?*holds a kife at an illusion Chrome's neck* well if she dies,bye bye Mukuro!

Ken: -tch-

Hisaruki: now treat her nicely,be a butler

Ken: -trying his best-

Chrome: aligato ken?

white Mokona: next~

Xin: i'm hungry again XD

Hisaruki: ….. all I c u is read yaoi,do h/w,piano,house work and sleep

Xin:*nods*

White Mokona : Aanyway,wat's M.M?  
>Xin : erm...it means Macaroni Monster xDDD<br>M.M : y-you just called me monster ? -black aura-  
>Xin : oh no ... -runs-<br>Watsanuki : What happened? -question marks all over-  
>Xin : help me ! some macaroni monster is chasing me !<br>M.M : stop calling me that !  
>Watsanuki : m-macaroni? pfftt ! -started laughing-<br>M.M : HEY ! I'm not a monster ! -hit Watsanuki's head-  
>Xin : monster ~ I'm gonna get some macaroni , ciao !<br>M.M : w-wait ! you ! STAND THERE !  
>-everyone's gone-<p>

Xin: XD so fun!

M.M: * made Xin Died *

Xin: *died*

Hisaruki: -_-''''' Deamon!

Deamon: nufufu... *nods and poked her*

Xin: wuah~ si bian tai gua tou (pervert Melon head)

Hisaruki: Gokudera, eat Bianchi's poison cooking! XD Bianchi~

bianchi : what Hisaruki?

Hisaruki: can I have some of ur cooking? I want some breakfast!

Bianchi: sure *gave some*

Hisaruki: thanks! *suff it in to Gokudera's mouth*

Gokudera: What do you...*died*

white mokona: next !

Xin: Hibari, be as cowards as Tsuna! XD

Hibari: . . . . .

reborn: *shots Hibari with a uke buttlet*

Hibari: eh?

white Mokona: let's test him out *put a snake at him*

Hibari: *runs away*

Xin: oi,come back!

Hisaruki: well that's all uh... see u all later zzzzzzz Watsanuki~

Watsanuki: *made everyone pancakes*

white Mokona: thank u!

Watsanuki: T^T I wanna spent time with Hinamori


End file.
